


F•R•I•E•N•D•S

by fangirlfordaysss



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I take suggestions, It's like Friends, Lams - Freeform, Laurens is your fave Puerto Rican, M/M, cute oneshots, i'll do anything, jeffmads - Freeform, mullette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfordaysss/pseuds/fangirlfordaysss
Summary: Cute oneshots about everyone and their lives. If you leave me suggestions for anything you want, I will definitely do it





	1. Chapter 1

"Aw, Aleeeeeeex. Dance with me. Listen, I refuse to let you overwork yourself," John crossed his arms as he stepped in front of his boyfriend. Alex was sitting down on the couch with his laptop on his lap, typing away furiously.

After meeting in college, the two became close friends then soon lovers. The four years went quick and now they lived together in a small apartment in the city. Their friends lived close by as well, and even had a key to their apartment.

"I have work to do, my love."

"You work everyday. Just take a break, princesa," John sat next to him, pouting slightly.

"It's no fair that you can use Spanish to your advantage," The smaller put his laptop aside and straddled John's lap.

John was grinning, "Te amo, princesa."

"I love you too, Jacky," Alex leaned in and closed the space between their lips.

He loved when they were intimate like this. If it were Alex's way, the kiss would be immediately rough and intense, full of tongue and saliva; but john held him back. He made it slow and passionate, gradually sliding his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. He cherished the sounds coming from Alex, reaching up and lightly tugging at his hair. It wasn't long before he pulled away, smiling slightly as the whine Alex let out.

"C'mereeee," he said, attempting to pull John's lips to his again.

"Dance with me, amor," He replied with a grin.

"I can't dance and you know that!"

"It's just the two of us and I won't laugh," he promised and stood up, setting Alex down.

After a moment of sticking his bottom lip out in attempts to get John to make out with him, he gave in and nodded, "yeah, yeah. Okay."

John pulled his phone out and started playing a song with a good salsa beat. He put his hands on his hips and Alex reached up placing his hands on his shoulders, looking at their feet.

"Eyes up here, let the beat guide you. Back with your right first then back with your right," John instructed, using his hips to guide Alex's hips in the right place.

After a few minutes, he got the hang of it.

"That's it, baby girl!" John encouraged with a happy grin, "mueve la cintura." He squeezed his hips for emphasis to move his hips.

Alex held John's shoulders, laughing joyously as he salsa danced with his boyfriend. Occasionally, he would step on his feet, but John didn't mind. They were having fun.

"¡Eso!" John said as Alex's hips easily began moving. "C'mon shake your body, baby do that conga," he sang along to the music, then twirled the shorter man.

"Heyooooo we heard salsa!" Mulligan announced, him and Lafayette barging in.

"I cannot dance, but this should be fun," Lafayette shut the door behind them.

The two joined Alex and John dancing and laughing, mostly at Lafayette because he looked awkward trying to salsa, but nonetheless they all were having fun (importantly though they were singing along to Gloria Estefan's Conga).

 


	2. Fight Me, Jefferson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo this chapter is really short and probably comical. someone (I can't remember the username right at this moment. So sorry!) requested I do JeffMads and consider it done. I will have that chapter up soon

"Jefferson, don't test me right now. I was in a good mood." Alex stated as he sat down on the couch with a coffee in his hand.

This was a rare outing. Everyone was there and there was excited chatter among the group. Coffeeshops were usually small and cramped, so when they discovered this shop in the central of Manhattan, it was a miracle. 

"Alex, don't start," Aaron warned, shifting uncomfortable. He felt bad for John, who was sitting in between the two males.

"Yeah, remember last time when poor Peggy got doused in coffee?" Angelica pinched her little sister's cheek who slapped her hand away.

"It was meant for Jefferson!" Alex got defensive, glared, then slumped back against the couch. "Peggy just so happened to get in the way."

"Oh, I am so terrible sorry," Peggy rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards.

"Besides we're literally just talking about Fifth Harmony. It's not that big of a deal," Thomas moved to switch spots with Eliza, gratefully. Being so close to Hamilton when he was in his moods was not a good idea.

Currently John, Alex, Eliza, Lafayette, and Mulligan squeezed on one couch. On the other was Burr, Angelica, Peggy, Madison, and Jefferson sat. 

"Yes, it is a big deal!" 

"Everything is a big deal to you." Mulligan snickered.

"Let Camila live! My goodness!" Jefferson groaned.

"I can't. She betrayed everyone," Alex huffed. 

"Nope, not this again. We are not having another argument," Thomas tried to reason. It was hard to bite his tongue because Alex made him so frustrated but it was for the good of the whole.

"Okay. Let's not forget I can literally argue with you about anything anywhere at anytime."

"We know," everyone else said in unison, making Alex blush and shrink back into John who was laughing.

"You done?" Angelica asked and Alex nodded.

"Yes I am. Let's carry on."


	3. Hold My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got this idea off of a tumblr prompt I saw. anyways sadness up ahead. This is actually a good oneshot I think so enjoy

Thomas Jefferson and James Madison were in love with each other. It took a while to come to that conclusion, but eventually they couldn't hold back the secret.

Relationships were required hard work on both ends. Both had to make sure to find time together, try not say anything stupid (and if something had been said, work to get her to resolve it instead of blowing things out of proportion. That was always an issue with Thomas because he didn't like admitting to his mistakes), and be there for each other. It was difficult, needless to say, both men worked nearly all hours of the day and didn't end up seeing each other until late or sometimes on the weekend.

Then they came to a different conclusion; moving in together. It was the only possibility of the two catching a glimpse of one another during the day or at nighttime. Besides, nearly every night (at 8:30pm, James was over at Thomas's house for dinner). They made compromises. For instance, Wednesdays were macaroni and cheese nights, but each Wednesday it had to be a different variation. It got interesting and then flat out disgusting, which lead them to not having macaroni and cheese for a solid year.

Despite all of their efforts, fights were common and tensions were high at points. Thomas went away on a business trip to France. He was gone for months. It was a rarity for him to return any calls or texts from his boyfriend, which spurred a whole new argument when he arrived home.

They worked it out. They reverted back to normal. Back to going to work and sometimes bothering each other. Watching Netflix late at night. Importantly though, every night as they were going to sleep, Thomas would hold James' hand until he fell asleep. He would plant kisses on his cheek and whisper 'I love you' before the shorter man fell asleep. It worked for the both of them.  
__________________________________  
"Tommy, can we have like pizza for dinner tonight? I don't feel like cooking," James plopped on the couch beside Thomas, smiling widely at him.

"Mm...only if the pizza has mac n cheese as a topping," Thomas poked the other's nose, laughing lightly.

"That's seriously the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. No mac. Just cheese. Sound good?"

"Sounds boring," Thomas drawled, laying a kiss on James' cheek.

"Well, it won't make your tummy ache, so I guess you'll deal. Right?" James poked him and grabbed his phone to call the local pizza place. He made his order than hung up, "it'll be ready in 20 minutes. You coming with me?"

"Really, I'd love to. Unfortunately, I have so much work to do," Thomas smugly grinned at him.

"Lazy bones," James teased and got up, going to throw on a hood.

"You're absolutely right."

"I know. It's literally right down the street. You can walk. Get some fresh air. Don't turn into Hamilton, doll face."

"I won't, I won't. I'll go on a walk with you tomorrow. I actually do need to get this done because it's supposed to be in by later tonight," Thomas said, typing away.

"Alright. I'll let you off easy this time," James adjusted his hoodie. It was black and big because it wasn't exactly his. It was Thomas', he's just worn it so much he can pass it off as his. (Every few months James makes Thomas wear it to get his scent again since that's the only reason he wears the black hoodie in the first place).

15 minutes had passed by quickly.

"I'm going. I'll be back in like ten or fifteen," James slipped on shoes and grabbed his wallet, patting Thomas's head as he walked out with a slight hum.

30 minutes passed by quickly. Thomas didn't even realize the time until his stomach made a loud noise. He panicked for a second before reminding himself it had only been 20 minutes since James left and sometimes the pizzeria had a hold up. He looked at the time on his computer: 7:45p.m.. James left at 7:15p.m..

Thomas' hand flew to his phone and he quickly dialed his boyfriend's number. No answer. _You have reached the voicemail of James Madison leave a message after the time._

Thomas called again and again, brought back to voicemail every time. He began to pace and think. Where the hell was he? Is he okay? What happened?

His intuition told him that his boyfriend wasn't okay. He was in trouble. He needed help. His mind tried convincing him otherwise, that was until there was a loud knock at the door. Thomas regained himself and opened up, "hello, officers." His heart sunk into his stomach and he willed himself not to burst into tears immediately.

"Sir, are you a relative and/or acquainted with James Madison?" One officer asked, eyeing Thomas.

"Why yes. I am his boyfriend," Thomas gulped, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we just thought we should inform you that there has been an incident. Right down there on 91st street a criminal from the jail was caught. However, he shot your ...boyfriend, did ya say? Yes, boyfriend. Shot. By the criminal. The man has been caught and Madison..." the two officers glanced at each other. "Would you like a ride to the hospital?"

"Could you get me there as quick as possible?"

"Yessir, if that will help at all."

"Then yes."  
__________________________________  
Thomas bolted into the hospital room James was in. It wasn't too late, thankfully. He ignored the doctors telling him he "couldn't be in there" because it wasn't "visiting hours". He needed to see his boyfriend.

"I should've gone with you," Thomas said immediately as he went to his bed.

The heart monitor by James' bed was beeping slowly, almost as if it were ticking down the moments.

"Shhh, Thomas, doll face, don't blame yourself okay?" James croaked out. "Please promise me whatever you do, make sure th-that guy gets the worst punishment in j-jail. Even if it means having Hamilton as your lawyer."

Thomas shook his head, "baby, you're going to be fine. Okay? I promise. I won't let you leave me and we'll do this together. We-we'll go to Hamilton together," tears were streaming down his face.

James blinked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"No, no, no, Madison, I refuse to let you close your eyes. C'mon baby, you can do this. Fight it out okay? Please. I need you," Thomas said desperately, feeling like the air was being sucked out of him.

"Thomas, hold my hand. I'm falling asleep." was the last thing James Madison ever said.


	4. Color Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mullette fan fiction :D

"Deep blue. Like the ocean. That's definitely your color," Hercules popped a grape into his mouth, glancing at his fairly new boyfriend.

Lafayette and Hercules started dating two weeks ago, but they've been friends for more than three years. Hercules was one of the first people he had met when he immigrated from France. They had basically been in love with each other for an entire year. A whole year of pining and want, finally Alexander and John made an executive decision to set them up on a date two weeks ago. Technically, this was their third week dating. The second week the two shared 'I love you's'. Normally, that would be too soon. But it felt completely right. Like they fit together perfectly.

"Deep blue?" Laf questioned curiously, cocking his head to the side.  
They were outside in a park, the sun shining brightly down on the couple. Others were out too, enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze; Hercules only saw himself and his boyfriend there, completely blocking out the rest of the world.

"Yes. I think you'd look very nice in a deep blue suit, or a dress. Whichever you prefer," Herc smiled, reaching into the picnic basket between them before bringing a strawberry up to the Frenchman's lips who took a bite. "You look gorgeous in any colors, honestly. Especially bright ones."

Lafayette blushed and waved his hand, "Hercules, you are talking nonsense."

"No, I'm serious, _mon amour,_ " Hercules grinned, using possibly the only French he knew, "like the red on your cheeks...adorable!"

"How about this color?" Laf held up a kiwi to his cheek, giggling softly.

"Yes, sweetheart, I absolutely love it!"

"Green is a hideous color," Lafayette let Hercules eat the kiwi.

"'S not," Herc glared, "it's a great color. You're a hideous color."

"Wow. Offensive." Laf stated sarcastically. "What are we in grade school?" He nudged Hercules and laughed quietly.

"Who taught you sarcasm? Because it certainly wasn't me," Herc said in response with a snort, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

"Alex," he laughed quietly and kissed his boyfriend back lovingly. He pressed a hand to the other's cheek, keeping his lips on his for a longer period of time.

"Je t'aime," Lafayette murmured, pushing over the picnic basket and moving to sit into Hercules' lap.

"I love you too," Hercules pulled away, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"I could stay here all day with you, just like this."

"Let's do it then. And we can watch the stars too," Hercules kissed his temple.

"The only star I'll be watching is you," Lafayette responded sweetly, nestling into Hercules' arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything specific you want, tell me!


	5. Karaoke Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one shot is to make up for the other JeffMads fic I posted!!! This ones pretty fluffy and no deaths!! Enjoy:D

James Madison was more of an introvert than anyone else. He did speak out occasionally, though more in a soft and quiet tone. It was quite the contrast from the male he had a crush on. Thomas Jefferson was the loudest person he knew, of course Alexander Hamilton coming in a close second. Every time Thomas was around, James' mouth went dry and he could barely talk. He would stutter across words and be utterly entranced by the pearly white smile Thomas flashed him.

Drinks had quite the effect on James' mind and body. No one found out until late one fall Friday night. It was after work and everyone decided they needed a break. To the bar it was! Alex stayed by John to make sure he didn't down two pints of beer too quickly (or at all) he loved him, but boy two pints was too much. Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy were trying different 'girly' drinks that were quite strong in the alcohol department. James decided to try one of the fruity alcoholic drinks, fell in love, had a few more along with 5 shots of tequila.

Now he was starting to open up. Loud ( a bit obnoxious) and talkative. Thomas felt like he was witnessing Jemmy morph into a social butterfly.

"Hey, we should do karaoke," Hercules suggested, taking a swig of Sam Adams.

"Yes!" John threw his arms up in agreement, giggling shortly thereafter.

"I'm down," James stated with a smile and nodded.

It was a surprise to hear that come from Jemmy's mouth. Jefferson especially. The male was shy and quiet spoken; here he was volunteering to do karaoke. In front of a crowd.

"What about you, _mom ami?_ " Lafayette nudged Jefferson who shrugged.

"I might," he said, shifting in his chair. He was more interested in watching Jemmy get up and sing.

Hercules and John went first; they sang a rap song by Snoop Dogg. Then Alex decided to go before James went. Thomas was slightly annoyed by how 'long' he had to wait (10 minutes. He was highly impatient though), but perked up as James took the mic.

"I would like to sing this song for a very special someone. Someone I've liked for a very long time; Tommy, this ones for you," Jemmy was looking right at the curly-haired male sitting down, who's eyes widened. John whooped and Laf patted his shoulder.

Thomas was a blushing mess, utterly and completely flabbergasted. James liked him? For a long time? And now he was singing a song to him? Holy fuck! Those plump lips of his began to move and Thomas suddenly wanted to throw himself on Jemmy and kiss him hard. He swallowed hard, deciding to just listen to the other sing.

Boy, his voice. God, Thomas wishes he could hear it more often. This was more or less a one time thing. He was singing P.Y.T by Michael Jackson, adding his own flare to it.

" _I want to love you (P.Y.T)_  
 _Pretty young thing._  
 _You need some loving (T.L.C)_  
 _Tender love and care,_  
 _And I'll take you there_."

Thomas was dying inside. The 3 minute song was almost too long and drawn out for him even with Jemmy singing it. Everyone was cheering as he finished, Thomas was the loudest, grinning from ear to ear.

James strode over with a newfound confidence, grabbing Thomas' cheeks and kissing him deeply.

This would be a story Thomas would never let Jemmy live down.

 

 


	6. Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this was written off a request! Hope you guys enjoy and leave any requests in the comments :)

"People aren't as accepting here as they are in the city," Lafayette sighed as he leaned his head on Hercules' shoulder. The two were sitting on the balcony of the hotel in Myrtle Beach.

They went down to South Carolina with John and Alexander, supporting the two as they went to tell John's father about their engagement. It was tough and they decided to spend a few days at the beach to relax. The other pair were out exploring the boardwalk.

Lafayette was enjoying his time with his boyfriend, watching the sun begin set over the vast ocean. Occasionally he would see dolphins, but he would have to squint really hard to get a glimpse over the waves. He was comfortable on Hercules' lap, nestled in close.

"States down south tend to be that way," Hercules said in agreement, tugging Lafayette closer.

"How come?" Lafayette licked his lips, already knowing the answer he was to be given.

"Well the racism, that goes way back to slavery. And the homophobia, well I'm not quite sure on the history of that. I guess people down south just have corrupt views and tend to strictly go by the damn Adam and Eve thing." Hercules shrugged, fingertips lightly weaving around his boyfriend's curls. "And not just down here. Many people have the same beliefs all over this country."

"Hm." He hummed softly in response, allowing himself to fully rest on Herc. It was nice, the breeze washing over them smelt of salt water and seagulls were cooing down at the beach.

The sunset behind the horizon and the hues of oranges and yellows slowly disappeared. Hercules watched as the light hit Lafayette's face and body, washing over in perfect harmony. He wished they could stay like that forever.

"Wanna head down to the boardwalk? I heard it's more lively at night," Lafayette asked quietly, pulling his head off of Hercules.

"While we're here we might as well." He replies with a small smile, getting up after Laf had popped up to his feet with a big grin.

"You're coming on the Ferris wheel with me, mon amour!" Lafayette giggled quietly and slid open the door, grinning cheekily at his boyfriend.  
___________________________________  
"The night is young....so stop yawning," Lafayette nudged Hercules playfully who stumbled over to the side.

"I'm more of an early bird than a night owl," He leaned down and kissed his cheek, "but for you I'll stay awake."

"Bien, mon amour because we still have to ride the Ferris wheel." Laf tugged him over to the line for the ride.

Hercules let out a groan, checking his phone. It was nearly 10 p.m. and he had gotten one text from Alex saying that him and John are back at the hotel room.

"No backing out."

"Fine, fine," he relented, heading into the short line. He held the curly-haired male's hand tightly as he began to get anxious.

"I'll hold you tightly, don't worry," Lafayette reassured in a low voice, his French accent thicker. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Excuse us." A voice said from behind the couple. It was high pitched and obnoxious.

"Can we help you?" Hercules broke away from the gentle lips on his. He turned to face a mother of what it seemed 3.

She stood with her lips pursed, her blue eyes narrowing at the men, and her kids staring bewilderedly.

"Yes, actually. It would be appreciated if you would stop your homosexual activities. We find it offensive especially to young eyes," She said, her voice irritably condescending.

Hercules was shocked by the confrontation. It was a little peck on the lips and considered _offensive_? Next thing he knew he was simmering angrily.

"It's the 21st century. Stop being so sensitive." Hercules turned sharply on his heel, his arm tightly encasing Lafayette protectively who shifted uncomfortably.

The woman scoffed, "I don't appreciate how you're behaving towards us."

"We don't appreciate how ignorant you are. We all can't have our way now can we?" He responded, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily.

"Ignorant?" She exclaimed, "how could you believe that? When you're clearly disobeying the Bible and offending young children."

"Close-minded, ignorant, and homophobic. Sorry that my love for a man offends you but that will not stop me from displaying affection to someone in public," Hercules said, glancing back with a glare before smashing his lips to Lafayette's.

When they kissed, it seemed as if the whole world went away, like the annoying women who was shrieking uncontrollably at the sight of two men kissing.

"Let's get out of here, mon amour," Laf purred, taking Hercules' hand and tugging him out of line past the fuming mother.

Hercules smiled to himself, walking down the boardwalk hand in hand with his boyfriend. No one would dictate the way they showed their relationship.


	7. My Son

"Jacky, we've been saving up for a while now...." Alex started.

The couple had been together for 5 years and engaged for one. John proposed to him but they hadn't figured out any wedding plans, though after long conversations they decided they wanted a child. Days and nights went by where they talked endlessly about the money and how much they would have to save up; concluding they wouldn't have a wedding. They would rather save their pennies for a child one day.

"Yes, my darling?" John snuck his arm around Alex, tugging him closer. 

They were snuggled up on the couch with a blanket draped over their laps.

"We've saved a lot of money and I was thinking maybe we could start looking into adoption?" Alex looked up at him, smiling slowly.

John's face lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes brighter than Alex had ever seen. "Of course. I would love that!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, of course."

Alex laughed happily and pulled the other down to kiss him, holding onto his shirt collar tightly.

"I'm so happy," John murmured against his lips, hands burying into the thick black hair. He couldn't stop smiling long enough to kiss him.

"Me too," he said, chuckling quietly as he peppered kisses on John's neck. "I can't wait to have a child with you."

"Well I think the adoption process takes long, princesa." John laughed quietly, holding him tightly. "It's unfortunate but it'll be worth the wait."

"Definitely," Alex agreed and scooted into his lap, sighing happily.  
_____________________________________  
The process was long. It took a year and a half before John had gotten a call. 

"Baby girl, you won't believe it. There's a couple that saw our file and they want to meet with us." It was March 5th. The couple John and Alex met with were 4 months into the pregnancy.

The meeting went well. The mother of the child decided right away that she wanted Alex and John to be the parents of her baby. She knew her child would be in safe hands.

August 16th, Alexander and John were officially fathers to Philip Laurens-Hamilton.


	8. Women in the Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cutesy sisterly chapter:) if anyone has requests send them in please!!

Angelica Schuyler- 17 year old, feisty, outspoken teenager. She was in high academic classes and enjoyed challenging other intellectuals (Alexander Hamilton, mostly).

She took a public speaking course with her sister Peggy. It was the end of the year and they were doing their final speech-her teacher, Mrs. Larkin, allowed them to do whatever topic they wanted. Preferably something controversial. Angelica had a sea of options to choose from and it took quite a bit of time deciding however she chose women in the work place. She could go on forever about all of the inequalities but she only had a limited about of time (specifically 15 minutes).

Peggy Schuyler, the youngest sister, was the goofier of the three. She was more laid back and the class clown type-of-girl. She did anything in her power to get a few giggles out of people. Angelica scolded her sometimes, though it didn't change anything about her little sister.   
___________________________________  
"Alright, class, who would like to go first?" Mrs. Larkin asked nearly right after the bell rang.

Angelica's hand shot up immediately and then she stood once the teacher gave her the okay, heading up to the front of the class. She had a small index card with her, a few notes dotted on there in case she needed to veer herself back on track, and she stood behind the podium.

"Woooo! Gooooo Angie!" Peggy cheered, pumping her fists.

A few students let out a laugh and some even cheered along with Peggy. Angelica let out a small laugh before shaking her head and composing herself. The class was silenced and she took a deep breath:

"July 4th 1776, America was finally independent from British rule. Two days beforehand, Thomas Jefferson drafted the Declaration of Independence. He stated, _'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.'_ In today's day and age, much has changed. For example, women are being treated as equals as well," Angelica paused for a moment, her eyes scanning the class.

Peggy caught her eye and made a weird face which made her sister's lips tug up in a smile for a second.

"However, all of us, deep inside know women are still struggling to be as equal as men. In the work force, in schools, practically everywhere you can find sexism and discrimination against women.'The wage gap is still a problem in today's America. It is proven that women make seventy-five cents to every white man's dollar. Women of color make seventy-eight cents to every white man's dollar...." Angelica continued on with her speech, keeping a sophisticated tone and manner as she went on.

Peggy was not making this easy and she didn't want to. It was Angie's last speech of the year and every other speech had been absolutely perfect; she just wanted her sister to crack. Just once! She made faces at her sister and mouthed words, making hand gestures too. Angelica kept cracking small smiles as she spoke, nothing more. Eventually, Peggy got the whole class to take part. People were sneakily drawing things and holding it up which got Angelica slightly distracted.

"To conclude," _inhale, don't laugh Angie, don't laugh. You're on your final stretch. C'monc'monc'mon._ "If I had ever met Thomas Jefferson I would have compelled him to include women in the sequel."

"WORK!" Peggy shouted through the applause.

Angelica finally broke and was doubled over laughing as she tried to make her way back to her seat.

"I hate you so much. That was so hard." Angelica pouted at her sister.

"Well someone's gotta give the smartest girl in class a challenge."


	9. Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait for a next chapter but I was running out of ideas. This is semi-based on Champion by Fall Out Boy! Enjoy my loves and comment if you have a suggestion.

Why was he so nervous? He has been waiting for this since freshman year of high school. For many years he has had a burning itch to leave South Carolina. Sure, his father was a senator from the state and expecting his son to follow in his footsteps however John Laurens had no interest.

He always thought of moving to New York City. He desperately wanted to follow his grand dream of becoming an artist. Whether he made actual art or was made it big in the film industry, that's where he wanted to be. It is the exact reason why he applied to New York University and importantly he got accepted.

John Laurens was finally able to do what he pleased. His father was infuriated by the fact John decided to pursue his silly and impossible dream, but he did say he would pay tuition for whatever his son decided on. Henry figured his son would be back in a heartbeat.

So, why was he terrified of going to New York?

* * *

  
**_8th grade, John was 14._**

He first had feelings for a boy. It was dangerous.

Surprisingly, the feelings were requited. John hung out with the male in the courtyard. They got closer and started a very secretive relationship. Until someone saw them share a kiss. It was a small kiss and could've easily been something else.

This was considered an awful crime that two boys could ever committed. Henry Laurens paid lots of money to keep it hush hush, and John...well he learned his lesson.

His father beat him with a belt until he cried. He yelled and screamed and slapped. John was grounded for two months and was not allowed to hang out with his friends; whoever was left of his group knowing that he was gay.

The harshest punishment of all wasn't the beating or the yelling or the grounding, it was not being able to express himself. He wasn't allowed to be who he truly was.

That proved to be tough and nearly impossible.

* * *

  
**_Sophomore of high school. John was on the verge of turning 16._ **

In the time lapse of two years since his first relationship incident, he learned it was best to try to get himself interested in girls.

It didn't work, needless to say. The rumor of John being gay had followed him throughout high school despite the amount of money his father paid to shut it down from the media.

He got himself involved with a girl. She turned out to be cheating on her boyfriend...for John.

He paid for it.

Naomi was the girl's name, her boyfriend was the football team's captain and the Quarterback.

It wasn't pretty. After school, John felt what a real punch was like. It hurt to the point where he could only curl up and cover himself for protection.

Henry told John he had to man up and stick up for himself unknowing how his son was profusely against violence. The next month, John wore foundation to cover up the bruises on his face and had to be cautious of his surroundings or else he might hurt his sore abdomen more.

John thought that was the worst of it. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

* * *

  
**_Beginning of senior year, John was seventeen years old._ **

The taunts started off minute. He brushed them off. Pride flags with the word 'fag' written on them were shoved into his locker and other quite lovely notes with horrid grammar mistakes.

The next step was verbal harassment. Seniors and even underclassmen who didn't know John would come up to him and say the most god-awful homophobic things.

Again, he brushed it aside. It was a slight nuisance to his day, but nothing he couldn't handle.

The bullying quickly spiraled out of control. Verbal and physical assaults. Everyone just looked at John differently. He was never accepted. Nobody talked to him unless it was to insult him.

This went on his whole senior year. To the point where it dragged him down into a deep hole of depression halfway through the year.

He saw the guidance counselor a few times but nothing worked. After a solid month of slinking around, he realized something. He had to rise up above it all. He could do this. Just a few more months and that's it, he was done. He was off to New York, to start a new life and never look back.

After John's epiphany, he came to school in a t-shirt that had a pride flag on it and a wide smile to his face. Yeah, he was gay. He was proud of it.

* * *

  
So again, the inquiry arises: Why was he nervous? Why was the thought of moving off to New York terrifying him to the core?

John stared at all his luggages before getting in the car. His mind wandered back to all of the awful things done to him in high school and middle school. He shuddered at the flashbacks of his dad getting the belt to hurt him.

If I could live through that. I can do anything. I'm a champion. I'm myself. I can finally be myself to the fullest extent without a care in the world, John thought.

A sudden smile appeared on his face as he got in his car to the airport. He was ready to go.

 


	10. Like Whoa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to the last chapter !!! I feel like I haven't focused on John/Lams enough so most likely there will be another chapter after this one that connects to finish it up my loves!!

John Laurens made it through New York easier than he originally thought. After a few weeks at NYU, he was at ease. He even made two new friends his first day, Lafayette and Hercules. He met them at the nearest Starbucks after a campus tour, the three genuinely kicked it off.

6 months passed and it was now mid-February and time for Winter Break. John never went home to South Carolina for breaks, he was tired of it and his father wouldn't be pleased to see him anyways.

The three were at Starbucks, something that became a daily routine for them. John had his laptop out and he was reviewing a short film he made for his half year exam.

Lafayette was talking to Hercules and occasionally trying to get him to speak a bit of French.

"It's not going to work, Laf. Give it a rest. Besides, he has the worst accent ever," John said with a teasing laugh, taking a drink of his coffee. It was hot and burning his throat but he swallowed it down despite all of that.

"Thank you, John!" Hercules smiled brightly before shooting a pointed glance at Lafayette who rolled his eyes in response.

"If you don't want to learn French, you should just tell me. _Mon ami_ , I will only be slightly offended."

"It's not that I don't want to learn! I'm just bad at it and I think you're going to laugh at me every time I say something," Hercules pouted.

"Oh, I would only laugh a lil. But only because you are too cute." Lafayette reached over and pinched the other's cheeks.

"Get a room," John snorted.

"Shut up." Hercules nudged him, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Can't make me."

"Can so."

"This is kinky."

"Agreed."

"I'm going to get a muffin," John was grinning as he stood up. "Anyone want anything?"

"No thank you," Lafayette said.

Hercules just shook his head in response as he got back to work. John shrugged slightly and put his hands into his jean pockets to attempt at warming them up, heading towards the register.

Unknowingly, he was walking right in front of an adult his age who couldn't see over all the books he had. John smacked head-on into the short male causing one of the most embarrassing commotions known to man.

"Dude, watch it!" The shorter male looked at John furiously, his cheeks red from the cold. He had a beanie secured over his medium length dark hair and he was bundled up like he had never been in cold weather before.

"Hey, I am so sorry." John flushed and bent down to help him pick up his books. "I wasn't paying attention and I just wanted to get a muffin, I didn't realize you were standing there and man, these books are really heavy." He rambled before stopping short and looking at the other apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"No, I should I apologize. I didn't mean to freak out on you the way I did. It's a very bad habit of mine. Lemme buy you your muffin to make up for it."

John cracked a small smile before shaking his head. "You don't have to, really. Do you want to set these books down? They're kinda heavy."

"I don't want them to get stolen."

"I'll have my friends keep an eye on them."

"Who are your friends?"

"Only the greatest people you will ever meet."

"Well then, introduce me." The dark-eyed man looked up at John and gave him a slight grin. His face had changed and lit up within the matter of seconds, John couldn't help to notice how cute he was.

"Why of course." John nodded and smiled, leading the other to his table.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton by the way. Alex, for short."

"John Laurens."

"Those are a lot of books," Hercules stared at the two as John neared the table with Alex.

"Yeah, I agree. I go to Columbia University, on a scholarship so I have to keep my grades up," Alex explained, trying not to give out too much information about his life. "I'm Alexander. You must be, and I quote, the greatest people I will ever meet."

Lafayette smiled smugly, " _Oui_. You have come to the right table, _mon ami_."

"Oh are you French?" Alex questioned, cocking his head to the side. The two began an excited and a rapid conversation in the foreign language.

John sat down back at his spot, covering up a snort as he noticed the jealous eyes of Hercules staring the couple down. He suddenly got lost as he watched Alex, the man was very handsome and attractive. He almost had a rugged look to him, like his past was rough but he knew his future will be bright. Alex was most likely straight. Although, this is New York City, a place to take risks and have fun while at it. John's mind was rattling with thoughts full of nonsense. He just met this guy five minutes ago and all he could think was _what the heck I gotta do to be with you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all have requests or a specific ship you want done just comment and I'll be happy to oblige


	11. I Like You A Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note King's College is actually Columbia University and I'm dumb so I didn't realize that until I was writing this chapter. Also this is a continuation of the last two chapters. I suppose the next chapter will to be closing up this:) enjoy

"John! Hey, do you wanna go out to dinner with Laf and me tonight?" Hercules walked into his dorm that he shared with John, "and Alex too. We invited him. He's a cool dude, huh?"

It's been two weeks since the trio became a quartet. Alex was a very 'cool dude' though John's feelings ran deeper than that. He found himself in a scary situation; to risk or not to risk. Sure, he made a promise to himself that he would just dive in and give into the thrill of adventure. Then again, he's never had a _real_ relationship and he's shaken up just thinking about it.

He lets his anxiety get the best of him, take over him, consume him until he can't handle anymore. It's unhealthy and John does his best to not let his anxiety define him yet it is tough to work with.

"Um, yeah, why not," John smiled slightly at him and nodded. On the inside, his heart dropped to his stomach and he felt almost sick.

"Sweet. Because Lafayette managed to score us reservations for Carmine's." Herc grinned.

"What? No way! That place is like normally booked completely full and pretty expensive."

"He says it's his 'treat'."

"That's sweet." He smiled fondly, "I guess I should start getting ready then. Shower and all that."

"Yeah, you do that bud." Hercules was a bit more smiley than usual. John figured it was because they were going to a nice Italian restaurant. Herc frankly loved Italian food and food in general too, which is something they all shared in common.

An hour before leaving, Hercules got a call from Laf who was supposed to show up at their dorm so they could leave together. Since Alex currently went to school at Columbia University they would meet up with him outside of the restaurant.

" _Mon chou_ ," Hercules greeted Lafayette, waving off the look John gave him.

_"How are we looking for time?" Laf asked from the other line._

"Very good. We are almost ready to go. You coming to meet us here right?" Hercules asked, which was the signal. It was the beginning of their plan.

_"Mon amour, I don't think I can make it. I have a horrible stomachache and I think I might throw up."_

"Oh no, that's horrible. Listen, I will be right over." Hercules said, feigning sadness and adding a pout. John glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, mouthing, "is Laf okay?"

After a few more exchanges, Herc hung up and stood. "Laf isn't feeling good. He has a stomachache. So I think I'm going to head to his dorm and ya know, take care of him. But that doesn't mean you can't go out and have fun with Alex."

"Laf was going to drive us because the train takes 2 and a half hours getting to Broadway. I won't make it, Herc. We can do something another night, it's not a big deal." John felt the slightest bit of disappointment. In reality, he would feel bad that Laf and Herc were at the dorms while he was out having a nice dinner.

"Here." Hercules tossed him a set of keys, hiding a smug smile.

"Wha-?"

"You know where his car is."

* * *

  
John conceived his friends to be many things, all positive of course, but match maker was not something he pegged the two as. Sure, Lafayette was all about love and romance and Hercules was gruff on the outside but the biggest sweetheart...he just wasn't expecting to be set up on a date. It took him the 30 minute car ride there to realize it, then he felt like an idiot. Why would Hercules randomly have Laf's car keys? He wanted to scream, of course he refrained.

It was the beginning of March though the air was crisp and the sidewalks were still covered in snow. Winters in South Carolina were different and warm. New York winters settled better with John. He felt as though he should've been a New Yorker his whole life.

"Hey stranger."

John turned and a smile grew on his soft lips, "oh, hey. you're the guy who yelled at me in Starbucks right?" He teased.

"Shut up," Alex said defensively, "that was two weeks ago and I bought you an apology muffin."

"And it was a very good muffin." He lead Alex inside, giving the host at the stand name for the reservation.

"Splendid. Let's agree to never talk about that incident again."

"I don't let things go easily, Alex." It was untrue. John was a very forgiving man, but he just liked to tease the other. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction.

"Neither am I."

"You seem like the stubborn type."

Alex scoffed, following the host to the table alongside John. "You might be right on that," he glanced at John who gave a triumphant smile, "however, I'm still offended."

"Boo hoo." John pulled out the chair for Alex once they got to their table.

"Wow, you are quite the gentlemen," He joked with a slight chuckle.

"I am, actually. I like to call it my Southern charm." John sat across from him, a light smile resting on his face.

"Oh so you're a Southern boy?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, biting on his bottom lip gently.

"South Carolina born and raised. Don't get me wrong, I hate it there. It's too hot in the winter. There's racist people. There's homophobic people. Ugh, it's horrible. That's why I had to get out of that hell hole," John explained, tapping his finger on his knee continuously.

"Wait are you Henry Laurens's son? As in the senator from South Carolina?"

John sighed quietly, nodding in disappointment. "Yes. That's me."

"I knew you looked familiar. Then when you told me your name was John Laurens I thought it was just a coincidence. Confirmed now. But I definitely am not pegging you to be anything like him especially since the two weeks we've been friends you've said nothing that makes me believe you're homophobic or anything like that," Alex said. He had noticed John's negative reaction to him figuring out what was better off a secret and he wanted to ease him. He didn't care as long as John was not like his father.

"Well, I basically raised myself in the political world. I follow views that democrats do and I think the way they think. I don't know if it's because I'm gay or half Puerto Rican but all I know is that it's the right way to think." He let out a small breath. Originally, he thought if Alex knew he was the Senator's son, he would have no chance with him. This conversation was proving otherwise. "Tell me more about yourself. I feel like this conversation is all about me." He chuckled.

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "personally I like hearing about you. But if you must know..."

"I've been dying to know, Mr. Mysterious."

He laughed mildly, "I'm not mysterious. For starters, I'm an immigrant, legal of course." Alex winked at John with another chuckle before continuing, "I grew up in Nevis which is in the Caribbean with my mom and dad. When I was ten, he left. 3 years later we both got sick, it started off as a cold but she died of a fever. So then I moved in with my cousin, who later committed suicide ....and are you sure you want to hear this?"

John was listening intently then he nodded. "Of course I do. I'm intrigued by your story."

"Alright, well so I started working because I needed money since I was an orphan. I was fifteen at this point and I just wanted to get out of Nevis. Off that cursed island. I wrote my way out. Eventually, the townspeople donated enough money for me to come here," he smiled fondly at the thought. "They wanted me to go to Princeton. Due to a little kerfuffle with the bursar, I was unable to and I got a scholarship to Columbia."

"Columbia is certainly closer than Princeton. Though, NYU campus is half an hour from Columbia. How ever did you end up at that Starbucks?"

"I was kinda checking out the campus. I heard NYU has a great law program and I wanted to transfer, if that was possible."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Though it's most likely not going to happen."

"Aw," John frowned slightly, "I would love it if you did."

"I'll see what I can do." Alex's face glowed up with delight.

The two talked practically the whole time, sharing stories and joking. It was fun. John was grateful for Hercules and Lafayette.

They finished their meals, shared desert, and argued over the check. It seemed like a real date, but John had to keep in mind that they were only friends.

"I can drive you back to your campus. It's on the way so you don't have to take the subway. It's like an hour and a half train ride," John suggested as he walked out of Carmine's with Alex.

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all."

After a small banter back and forth, Alex agreed to let John take him home. The car ride felt shorter than Alex wanted it to be. He wanted to spend more time with John.

"Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful, really." Alex smiled widely at John as he parked.

"It's no trouble. I'm glad you had fun even though Laf and Herc practically bailed."

"We should do it again sometime soon. Just us." Alex opened the car door with a cheeky grin. "Laurens, I like you a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment if you have a ship/request you want to make my loves <3


	12. For Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last one to end off the four-chapter mini series thingy. Enjoy. Stole the title from a DEH song

"Alex, you're stressing yourself out too much." John stood abruptly, heading to his boyfriend's desk.

"This paper is due in like a month and it _has_ to be perfect. By the way is it normal to have dreams about your teeth falling out?" Alex asked, keeping his eyes on the computer, his fingers hovering over the keyboard momentarily.

"It means you're anxious about something. It's not good. It means you need to relax." He began massaging the other's shoulders which were incredibly tense, "put your work away for the day, please."

He sighed defeatedly and waved his rough draft before shutting his laptop off. "You always know how to sweet talk a guy."

"I know. C'mon we are going to have a picnic in Central Park. And we are going completely unplugged." John offered his hands out with a small smile, rolling his eyes as Alex whined.

"Unplugged? But then we can't take selfies!"

"I'll bring my sketch pad."

He groaned, "alright, alright. Let's go."

"Don't sound so upset. You're going to be spending your day with me which is possibly the greatest gift I can give you," John beamed.

* * *

  
The sun shone down brightly on the couple enjoying their time together. It was mid-June and surprisingly warm without any humidity.

"Thank you for taking me out." Alex nuzzled into John's shoulder.

"It's no problem, baby girl. You needed a break and that's what I am here for," John said softly and kissed the top of his head.

"It is a nice day. And I should be out, enjoying myself..." he trailed off, looking up at John, "but it's killing me that I'm away from my paper. I have attachment issues."

"Attached to your work? You're going to make a great lawyer one day." He bopped his nose, enjoying the way Alex scrunched up his nose.

"Definitely. Unless Burr and Jefferson get in my way," Alex said, feeling the rage consume him just thinking about Jefferson. "I can deal with Burr. Jefferson, though-"

"You hate him with your entire soul, I know."

"You know me too well."

"We've been dating for five months so it's kinda my job."

"It's hard dealing with me."

"I love dealing with you. It's my favorite pastime," John teased and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You're my favorite person in the whole wide world. Don't tell Laf and Herc though," Alex leaned back into his shoulder, chuckling.

"I'm sure they already know. I'm pretty great." John nudged him.

Silence drifted over them for the next half an hour. It was comfortable and relaxing; noises in the park around them filling the air. They shared occasional kisses and murmurs of sweet nothings.

"I could stay like this for forever," John whispered softly, his fingers threading the other's hair.

 


	13. Joyride

"Hellllooooooo!" Peggy greeted in a cheerful, sing-songy voice.

"My darlings, oh how I miss you." Eliza was grinning, but speaking in a more sophisticated, Edna-Mode-type voice.

Angelica laughed, holding the screen up to her face, "we aren't so far away, ya know? We're all in New York."

"Yeah, I know. But you're in the city, I'm in Ithaca, and Eliza is in Rhode Island! A whole different state!" Peggy exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"She's still an hour closer to me than you are." Angelica frowned slightly.

The three were away for college; Angelica got accepted into New York University, Eliza went to Brown, and Peggy was at Cornell. Angelica was in her third year of college, Eliza was in her second, and Peggy was a freshman. The Schuyler's were used to these "FaceTime" calls, but each year they were further apart. The sisters were on an app called Joyride, which allows group FaceTime calls and you can play a game. You can also join other people's parties which the three had done sometimes. It was a good laugh.

"We'll see each other for Thanksgiving. And maybe we can meet somewhere in the middle for Columbus Day?" Eliza, ever the optimistic, suggested.

Angelica smiled, "of course. Don't worry, Peggy. We'll see each other. And FaceTime as much as possible without getting in the way of our studies."

"If your grades start to drop..." Eliza started.

"They won't!" Peggy rolled her eyes, "God, it's like you guys don't trust me."

"We do. It's just that Eliza and I are very protective. It's your freshman year of college and we want you to be at your best," Angelica explained with a small smile.

"I will, I will. And I won't even get involved with boys."

"Good."

"Alright, let's play!" Eliza grinned, pressing the start button.

The objective of the game: player one would have a _who am I???_ At the bottom of their screen. For the other players, there will be a word and a filter that pops up on player one's face. They would have to describe what player one is without saying the name. If they answer correctly, they get the point then another thing will pop up on player one's face. This goes on until the thirty seconds is up, it then continues to the next player.

"Peggy! You're a famous mongol! Like the only one anyone could ever remember!" Angelica said excitedly as Eliza giggled.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Um...Genghis Khan?" She guessed and a little '+1' in the corner showed up.

The three played the game, laughing uncontrollably.

"Angie, you're like the Yeti. Only a different name for it!" Peggy took a screenshot of her sister as the Abominable Snowman.

"A snowman?" She raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Yes, yes, a snowman..." Eliza encouraged, "that's abominable."

"You gave her the answer!"

"The Abominable Snowman!" Angelica answered, getting it correct since Eliza basically did give her the answer.

"She was going too slow." Eliza said.

The Schuylers played the game until it was late in the night, one in the morning to be exact.

"Alright, chicas. I gotta go." Peggy yawned.

"Yeah, my phone is at 14% and it doesn't charge when I'm using this app." Eliza nodded, rubbing her eyes.

The three of them were exhausted. They used to be able to pull all nighters but with school and work, it drained them.

"Goodnight. Love you both. Mwah!" Angie blew them kisses and smiled before hanging up. She leaned over and plugged her phone in before going to sleep.

Peggy smiled to herself after hanging up. She missed her sisters a lot though she knew they would always be there if she needed them.

Eliza sighed softly and settled on her back, unable to sleep because her roommate had the lights on. She thought about family memories, almost laughing to herself. It relaxed her enough so she could drift off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it! If you have any requests don't be afraid to let me know <3


	14. Not Enough Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all italics are Hercules's thoughts

* * *

_Oh my god, dear god, god why? Why is this happening? Right now? Right here? Why was Lafayette flirting with me right in front of our friends?_ He was utterly embarrassed.

Alex had been the one who introduced Hercules to Lafayette, not purposely to play the role of matchmaker. Then he realized there was a possibility of something going on between them just because of how the two hit it off and now Hercules, Lafayette, John, and him were hanging out frequently. With Alex and John disappearing for a more significant amount of time.

Lafayette was great! Hercules loved hanging out with him and talking to him. When they first spoke, Laf was using broken English. He was an immigrant from France and still getting to know English and the people and the melting pot of cultures. Hercules thought it was amazing for he had taken Spanish for 7 years and could only remember 'hola' and 'me llamo'. The more Lafayette was in New York, the more his English improved and the more he outwardly flirted with Hercules. _And oh god that accent. Fuck me. I'm in deep shit._

Now Lafayette was flirting nonstop, in front of Alex and John who exchanged smirks. Hercules understood it, he knew he was supposed to ask out Laf, he knew he should say something flirty back. He was stuck though. The man made dozens of butterflies swarm in his stomach and made his knees so weak he could barely walk, let alone make a hopeless attempt to flirt.

"Herc."

"Huh? Sorry, I kinda got lost there..." Hercules was snapped out of the trance he was put in and pulled his attention to Lafayette who previously called his name.

"Alex told me you're a tailor?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

 _Perfectly arched, fuck, just like him. God why does he have to be so..._ Hercules cleared his throat then nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm a tailor." He wondered if anyone could tell if he was blushing. 

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, I have a dinner party to attend to and-"

"And you were hoping I could tailor you a suit?" Hercules finished for him, playing with his coffee cup.

"No, actually..." Lafayette began sheepishly which intrigued Hercules more.

_What could he possibly want?_

"a dress, I was hoping."

"Oh." Hercules nodded. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why me? Him! In a dress! That would look incredible and he would just want Laf more...dear god._

"Herc, is that a problem?" Hurt was rising in Lafayette's voice, but he didn't jump to conclusions.

"Oh! No! God no! No problem at all. Of course. Anything for you," Hercules said frantically. _Just thinking about how hot you would look in a dress._

Snickers from Alex and John and then Lafayette was blushing deeply.

"You think I would look hot in a dress?"

"Fuck. Oh my god. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Hercules stood from his chair abruptly mumbling nonsense before bolting it out of the coffee shop the four were spending their time in.

 _You fucked up big time. Big time, Herc. Nice_ going.

He shoved his hands into his pockets despite the heat and headed to his studio apartment. His father owned a tailor shop just a little ways out of the city and he picked up on a part time job as well to pay rent.

_**Buzz buzz** _

He checked his pocket, slightly smiling to himself as he saw two messages from Lafayette:

_...still need a tailor..._

_hint hint_

Hercules quickly typed back his reply telling him to meet at his father's shop. It would be after hours by the time they got there...he could make an exception though.

* * *

  
"Definitely want to do a style that shows off your features, you know? I might have to make some adjustments to anything you have in mind solely because girl's have a different body type and frankly you're quite tall and lanky," Hercules explained as he took measurements of the Frenchmen's torso.

Lafayette laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder, "Shut up. Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. I'm being frank. Remember?" Hercules was grinning.

"How could I forget? If I recall correctly from the past thirty seconds you said 'and frankly'."

"I did say that."

"Okay so since I'm a guy I figured I'm kinda useless figuring out how the style of this dress should be. And since you're an experienced tailor I was hoping you could give me an idea of what you had in mind," Laf rubbed his hands together to hide the fact that his palms sweat up from nervousness.

Hercules was close in proximity to him as he took measurements and Lafayette was not in the mood to be embarrassed by an erection.

"Definitely long with a slit that starts mid thigh if you're comfortable with that much skin showing?" Hercules raised an eyebrow. He never thought of his friend as the dress type so he had no idea what the man had in mind.

"Perfectly fine. If you don't mind though, I prefer it not to be strapless."

"Noted. That would've been the wrong direction since you really have nothing up top. Which if you wanted something there I mean that wouldn't be a big deal but I was definitely thinking straps. But not sleeves. That would be horrendous. And Not spaghetti straps either," Hercules couldn't stop describing the dress he saw the other in. "Midnight blue. Your color. Sparkles...hm I can see a little bit. When is this dinner party anyways?"

"It's uh...in like a month...so I mean if you have enough time to add the detail that you want then that'd be great. If not, I completely understand. It's sorta last minute and I realize you have other things to work on." Lafayette gave him a little smile, wringing his hands together.

"No, I will make sure your dress is done. And it won't be a half assed job either." Hercules smiled brightly, "I'll let you know when I need you back here to try it on. Because there might be some adjustments I need to make on the dress. Who knows, you might get taller?" He teased.

"Shut up." He hopped off the pedestal and laughed a little, "we are about the same height-"

"I'm taller," Hercules interjected.

"Then stop making fun of me," Lafayette pouted and shoved at his chest.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm teasing. I mean no harm." He grinned cheekily at him.

"Yeah yeah, okay." Lafayette rolled his eyes before going to collect his things, "Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem whatsoever. Anything for a friend," Hercules had to swallow down the lump in his throat at just the word. It physically hurt him that he was _only_ Laf's friend, but it was mostly his fault. He has had dozens of opportunities to ask him out.

Lafayette leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, offering a smile before heading towards the door. "I'll see you soon."

The kiss was merely friendly and didn't mean anything. A gesture in France, if you will (though for greeting instead of leaving).

"W-wait! Lafayette, hold on!" Hercules followed him briskly, "you, uh, forgot your keys." He handed the other his keys which were left on the chair.

"Oh. Thanks. Is that all? I didn't forget anything else, right?"

"No." Hercules shook his head. He would've asked him out...his courage just wasn't up to par.

"..oh. Well then, bonsoir mon ami." Laf turned and left with a smile, but it was a sad one that had plastered onto his lips.

Hercules felt defeated. He detected the disappointment in the other's voice.

_I could've possibly just lost all of my chances. Damn myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions? Comment them and I'll do them. Also I got a request to do more of Alex and John meeting and hitting it off and I totally will!!! I'm just going to space it out more


	15. Pancake Art

"Since when did we become a breakfast place?" John turned to face the dining room half amused. It was eleven am; Lafayette, Hercules, and Peggy all showed up for breakfast. Philip, his and Alex's son who was 2, made himself comfy in Herc's lap.

"Since we heard you make pancake art," Peggy said. She grinned and bounced up and down in her seat like a child.

"Laf, this is the last time I tell you any of my secrets." John laughed as he turned on the stove.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Who stole my child?!" Alex came bounding down the steps. His messy hair was pulled back into a greasy man bun.

"Da! Ew. Shower." Philip giggled as he turned to look at his other dad in Hercules's lap. Perfectly rehearsed like Papi had taught him.

John was snickering as he heard Alex growl in response. He took a seat next to Peggy, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good morning to you too, Grumpy Pants." The Schuyler giggled, nudging Alex.

"Hmph." was the response she got.

Believe it or not, the workaholic enjoyed sleeping in every once in a while. Sure, it was late in the afternoon but he was up late taking care of "business" with John.

"I'm definitely going to steal your son. He's the cutest thing," Hercules said to Alex, tickling Philip's stomach. Philip laughed loudly before reaching to play with his watch.

"Get your own." Alex huffed.

"Maybe I will."

"Oh will you?" Lafayette rose an eyebrow.

"I said maybe," Hercules said hurriedly, offering a smile.

"It's too early to be cute. Stop," Alex looked over at the two with a glare.

"Pancakes are ready!" John called, coming to the table. He set plates down in front of each of them with pancakes that were in their respectful drawings. For example:

Alex was given pancakes that were drawn like Grumpy Cat. John was for sure he would explode right then and there.

Hercules- a pair of pants

Lafayette- American flags (only because it was adorable that the Frenchman had a very strong innocent love for America)

Peggy- sunglasses (John was running out of creative ideas and Peggy was cool. So...theoretically sunglasses were a symbol of being cool)

Philip- tiny hearts because John loved his son so much.

And he made himself pancakes that looked like turtles. His favorite animal.

"Aw yesssss, I'm coming here for breakfast EVERY DAY!" Peggy whooped.

"Only if you buy pancake mix once in a while," John agreed with a laugh.

"Desayuno!" Philip cheered, just to get in on all the cheering.

Alex couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Thought you guys decided on teaching French?" Lafayette looked at Alex curiously.

"John insisted on Spanish. I'll teach him French when he's older so he doesn't get confused," Alex explained with a small shrug.

"Spanish is also more commonly spoken in New York and I know my mom would be happy if she knew Pip was learning." John sat down after setting out cups and orange juice.

"It's cute how he's a lil bit confused so he babbles sometimes." Peggy grinned. She loved children, she was a kindergarten teacher so she would never actually have kids by herself.

"I really think all of you want to take our kid." Alex eyed Peggy suspiciously.

She feigned shock and gasped, putting her hand on her heart. "Oh, Alex! How could you say that? I would never take something in your life that makes you happy."

"I'm sure you would Peggy Schuyler, in a heartbeat! Because down deep inside, you're evil." Alex narrowed his eyes playfully and poked her. Peggy squirmed and giggled in response.

"I dunno, I might just smuggle him home with me...." Hercules joked, smirking playfully.

"Tío Herc!" Philip yelled happily.

The table continued their morning: eating, laughing, talking. John could actually get used to this.


	16. But Bolder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo Pheaker fluff was requested....enjoy ;) hehehe

_Philip Hamilton, my boy, has grown up so_ _fast_ thought Alexander as he watched Eliza and Philip pack up his car for college. Just like his father, he was going to Columbia College in the city.

Though also like his father (and much to his mother's dismay) he was bold and out there. He had a big mouth and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Philip," Eliza sniffled, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm so proud of how far you've come, with everything of course." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Mom," Philip began to complain, "I'm not very far from you. And I'll be home for holidays. Don't worry."

"Eliza, we talked about this." Alexander said but just earned a glare. Clearly he was still not forgiven for cheating on her but he learned to live with it.

Philip took a breath and shook away the awkwardness away, "okay. Well, I'm off. I'll see you for Thanksgiving." He kissed his dad and mom's cheek before heading to grab his keys.

He said a quick goodbye to his 7 younger siblings before getting into his car and driving off, starting the next chapter of his life.

* * *

  
During his first few weeks of college, Philip made many friends and enemies. George Eacker was among them, however he was somewhere in between. It was a complicated situation.

George and Philip had an on and off relationship. It was rocky to say the least. They didn't go well together, everyone (even them) knew that.

They had many many fights over stupid things and usually ended up like this:

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

George Eacker would grab the collar of Philip Hamilton's shirt and pull the shorter man into a passionate kiss.

"Fuck, I missed you." Phillip would sigh softly as they pulled away.

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry." George would say, hugging him close afterwards.

Philip would leaned forward and kissed him softly again, "I'm sorry too."

The two would spend the rest of the night making up; watching movies, cuddling, kissing. 

* * *

  
_Holy shit, my life is over_ thought Philip Hamilton.

_George Eacker is a nut case!_

Only a few short months later after their first fight, they got into another one. Philip was over at George's apartment and he had the nerve to insult his Pop. Philip was enraged and didn't think it was acceptable for George to do.

George Eacker thought otherwise.

"Don't you ever disrespect my father like that again." Philip shoved his now ex-boyfriend.

"Fuck you, Philip! Get the fuck out! I can say what I want!" He yelled. Suddenly he turned to rummage through his drawers, making a mess everywhere on the dresser.

"I'm not leaving until we settle this. You take back what you said about him and then I'll go." Philip was just as stubborn as Alexander.

George was still turned around at a drawer in his bedroom. Philip could see his shoulders moving up and down with the breaths he was taking.

"Get out." He spun abruptly, holding a gun in his hand.

Philip took two steps backwards, throwing his hands up, "G-George what're you doing?"

"We're settling this. Walk slowly to the door. Too fast and I'll shoot. I'll give you to the count of ten. And if you're not out by then...you're dead," He threatened.

"George, you can't be serious. P-please," He didn't know what he was begging for. Maybe not to die? He couldn't tell.

" _One_."

Philip turned and began walking out, slowly as instructed.

_Two, three, four, five, six-_

Philip was nearly at the door.

" _Seven_."

And then the gunshot went off.

Philip went down.

"Too slow." George mumbled darkly before stepping over Philip's body. He left the scene without a word, shutting the door quietly.

Philip was gasping for breath and bleeding profusely. "G-George." He murmured, reaching in his phone pockets shakily. His eyes were blurring quickly but he managed to call his mom.

"Hi, sweetie." Eliza chirped happily.

"Hi, mom." He put the phone on speaker so he didn't have to hold it. He was losing blood quickly and didn't even have the strength to hold the phone in his hand.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, mom. School is great. I miss you so much and I love you. Can you tell pop that I love him and I miss him?" Philip's voice was getting thick with tears.

"Of course, honey. Your siblings miss you too by the way," Eliza said with a small giggle. She was completely oblivious to the fact that her son was dying over the phone.

"Aw. Can you tell them that I miss them? Especially Angie. She was like my right hand man." He let out a weak laugh, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Noted," Eliza teased.

"I love you, momma. Do you remember when you taught me French on the piano?" He laughed softly, " _un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, sept, huit, neuf._ " He hummed the old tune with every ounce of energy left inside of him.

Eliza joined in, smiling fondly. "Hopefully teaching you French is coming in handy."

"I love you."

"I love you too...Philip? Is everything okay? You're telling me you love me awfully a lot." Eliza frowned, suddenly feeling concern. Her heart felt like it was in her stomach.

No reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me please!!!


	17. Tickle Fights

"Eliza!" Maria squeaked and scrambled towards the end of the couch.

"Ha! I knew it! You are ticklish!" Eliza grinned devilishly, slowly making her way towards Maria.

The curly haired girl popped up immediately, getting into a defensive stance, "I'm warning you! I'm trained martial arts!"

The Schuyler scoffed, "yeah, who taught you?"

"Peggy." Maria answered, huffing slightly. She crossed her arms over her chest, making slow steps backwards though Eliza stayed at the end of the couch, watching her with hawk-like eyes.

"Ha!" She laughed louder, "Peggy doesn't know a thing about martial arts."

"Peggy has a lot of secrets that you probably don't even know about."

"But—but, I'm her sister," Eliza pouted, slouching her shoulders in defeat.

"Aw, hey. I'm just kidding," Maria said. She walked over to Eliza and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Eliza hung her head downwards before nodding, "I know. This is a trap."

"Wha—" Maria didn't have time to finish her sentence because Eliza had quickly straddled her hips and began tickling her relentlessly.

She squirmed beneath her, laughing loudly and uncontrollably.

"E-Eliza! S-stop, please!" There were tears in her eyes and Maria was desperately trying to push her hands away all while chortling.

"I SHOW NO MERCY!" She pumped her fists in the air before continuing to get her sides.

Maria continued her laughter, beginning to snort which took Eliza aback for a second.

"Please please please, I'm begging you!" She managed to grab ahold of one of her hands and ease the feeling for a moment.

"What happened to being trained in martial arts?" Eliza teased, smirking. She worked her hands up her sides and her neck and stomach.

Maria was too busy howling in laughter to respond. She looked for any weak points to get her girlfriend to stop but so far there was none. Until her eyes locked on her lips, of course. Instead of grabbing at her hands, she grabbed her cheeks and leaned up, smashing their lips together.

It worked! Maria thought happily as Eliza's hands stopped moving.

She pulled back, breathless.

"I guess I can cut you some slack," Eliza murmured, swinging off of her to sit beside Maria. "So I guess the martial arts your trained in is kissing?" She joked, poking her.

Maria glared and squirmed slightly, "you could say that."

"I could get used to that."


	18. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John feels like he's one big mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys! I'm back from my mini hiatus. I feel bad because I had run out of ideas then Fifth Harmony's album came out and they're songs inspired me so. This one and probably the next few chapters will be inspired by 5h. Also, it's angsty??? A little?? Someone requested angst and I'm kinda bad at it but I tried. Warning: mention of self harm.

Alex kissed John lightly on the cheek before heading off to class.

_"Fag,"_ Seabury sneered, shoving John.

It was only because he was by himself. He was vulnerable.

Sam knew not to mess with the Puerto-Rican if his boyfriend was around.

It wasn't like he was scared or anything of Alex...he just...knew he would get in trouble. Yep. That's why.

John sucked in a breath, trying not to take the comment to heart. He tended to do that a lot and it made a mess out of him. He was self-conscious around people. He was scared his actions might trigger something even bigger. That's not what he wanted. That's not what he needed.

He felt like a doormat, letting other people just walk all over him and take advantage of his talents. He was a people-pleaser. He wanted to do anything to to keep everyone around him happy at the sake of his own feelings.

During his free period, he sat in his dorm room contemplating everything. He let the hateful comments he's received throughout his life take over him again.

He was breaking down slowly.

_Go back to your country._

Puerto Rico is a common wealth of the United States. And I was born here, John had wanted to say.

_Fag._

Fuck you, he wanted to say.

_You let everyone walk all over you. You let everyone else control how you live your life._ That was his own voice.

"You're right," he whispered.

* * *

  
John sat at the part of the beach were the sand was all packed down because it was wet. He laid out a blanket and stared out at the waves which the moonlight danced on. He stuck his feet out in front of him and leaned back on his hands, the sound of the waves calming him.

He felt like he was a burden to all of his friends and importantly to Alex.

He was messy. That's how he thought of himself, just one big mess. Every time he was beginning to clean himself up, he fell apart again. He was a living mess. He hated it. He hated himself.

Normally when people cleaned up messes they would start at one corner, made their way around to each individual mess. John couldn't seem to fathom how to do that with himself. He hated himself, he had anxiety, he felt depressed most of the time, he was a doormat...his issues continued to grow bigger and bigger. There was no way he would be able to tackle them.

Not by himself at least.

He thought self-harm was the help. He was helping himself. Pain. It helped.

It provided a facade for his messes. Simply an illusion. He wasn't helping himself. The mess was only growing.

John knew it was wrong. Sometimes he couldn't stop. He deserves this kind of pain, right? It's his punishment for being who he is.

John looked at his arms, the scars still there, but he was three weeks clean. He was trying to fix his mess though it seemed impossible. 

* * *

  
"I knew I could find you here."

John was startled. He rolled down his sleeves quickly and looked back to see Alex.

"H-how did you find me?"

"You always talk about the beach and how calming it is. After this afternoon, I figured you take a break here. Never did I expect you to be here at two in the morning though." He took a seat beside John, looking at his boyfriend with a small frown forming.

"I needed to clear my mind and I wanted to be by myself."

"Sorry if I'm intruding. But I'm worried about you."

"How much about this afternoon did you hear about?" John asked suddenly, turning to him.

"All of it." Alex reached for his hand, "you know, you can talk to me about whatever is going on? You don't have to do whatever it is by yourself. It makes it a lot harder."

John sighed, chewing on his lip. He shouldn't have trusted Hercules enough to not tell Alex what happened. Of course he told him. Besides, they're all good friends.

_Hercules had found him broken down and crying on the floor during his free period. He couldn't even bring himself to speak to him. Look at him._

"I'm hard to handle," He whispered, looking at their hands. "I don't want you to get involved with my mess. It's dumb anyways."

"Anything that involves you, isn't dumb. John, listen to me." Alex gently put his finger under his chin so he was looking at him. "You are my world. And I wouldn't want anything to destroy or damage my world. I would do absolutely anything so my world..well...let's just say my world wouldn't have climate change or any hate. But that's all just a metaphor for you. I wouldn't want you to be drawling with something by yourself? You understand, right? I love you. I want to help you. I don't care what you think about your, mess? Did you call it? Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

Alex took a deep breath and kissed John's forehead, "At least take baby steps. Tell me what's been going on."

John nodded slowly, licking his bottom lip. He looked at Alex and nearly broke down, throwing himself into his arms, tears pouring out.

He felt better after telling Alex what was happening. He felt like he was making progress on his mess. Like a corner was slowly being cleaned up.

* * *

 

Underneath it all was a beautiful, confident, newfound persona.

Alex sometimes wasn't even sure if this was _his_ John

It was.

Just a happier version of himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last little thing there is obviously years later. I know mental illness isn't able to be helped within a few days/week etc.


End file.
